Takeasaurus (episode)/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Takeasaurus. Transcript (The episode opens at Pa Grape's store, before Pa comes out and smells the air.) Pa: (sniffing) Oh, something smells good! Normally, everything smells like mustache to me. (sniffing) Smells like- Petunia: Free flowers. Would you like a free flower, Pa Grape? Tina: My granny always said, "It's better to give than to take". (Tina gives a flower to Pa.) Pa: Thank you, Tina and Petunia. This flower is beautiful. (Motato peeks out from a dumpster.) Motato: (groans) Look at them! Enjoying something! (A Radish peeks out from the dumpster as well, appearing next to Motato. Pa is smelling the flower while smiling underneath his mustache.) Petunia: You see that, Tina? Tina: A great big smile through that mustache? Yup, I see it! Pa: You ladies just made my day! (Pa leaves, as do Petunia and Tina.) Motato: (babbling, groans) What's the fun in giving?! You get nothing out of it. Now, taking, that's something I can get behind! In fact, I have just the plan to unleash the king of all takers! (laughing) And together, we will take over the universe! To the koi pond. (The Radish gets out of the dumpster and starts pushing it, with Motato still in it, towards the direction of the koi pond. Scene switches to Bob and Larry outside the House, while Larry is carrying a watering can and a bag of seeds.) Bob: Monster truck seeds? I don't even know what that means. Larry: It's still in its experimental phase, but I'm trying to invent these seeds so that you plant 'em. Bob: Yeah. Larry: Then water 'em. Bob: Water them. Go on. Larry: You wait three seconds, and right before our eyes, a monster truck grows! Both: One, two, three! (A bowling alley suddenly grows from the ground instead of a monster truck, the pins setting themselves up and two bowling balls being caught by Bob and Larry.) Larry: That's not a monster truck! That's a bowling alley! Bob: This is perfect! (Bob throws the ball down the lane.) Larry: Spare me. (The ball strikes the pins, getting a strike, as one of the pins flies into the screen. Scene switches to Motato and the Radish approaching the koi pond.) Radish # 1: Let me get this straight. There's a legendary dinosaur that takes things? Why didn't I ever hear of that? Motato: Because you learned useless things in school, like algebra, biology, and, uh, oh, advanced partical physics! (Motato and the Radish hop up to the edge of the koi pond.) Radish # 1: And, um, this thing's been living in this koi pond all this time? Motato: Yes! He can take 100 times more than a normal veggie! He's the takiest taker of all takingdom! He is called (clears throat) Takeasaurus! Radish # 1: Clever. Motato: Now, let's see. All I have to do to conjure up this magnificent monster is to think of something he doesn't have and lure him out with said thing! Radish # 1: But, master, I don't see anything around here that we could use. Motato: (laughing) (The Radish becomes nervous after that. Scene switches to Motato using a fishing pole which now has the Radish on it. Underwater, the outline of Takeasaurus swims by.) Radish: (yelling) Don't let Takeasaurus take me! (Motato reels the Radish back as they both fall backwards, just as Takeasaurus comes up from the koi pond.) Takeasaurus: I am Takeasaurus! Hi, I'm here to take everything I don't have! And as I do not have a Radish minion, I will be taking this one. (takes the Radish) Take! Radish # 1: Could someone just say the word 'take' just one more time in this episode? Motato: But why just stop at a Radish? We, I mean, you could have everything we, I mean, you ever wanted! (laughing) It's yours for the taking! Takeasaurus: Oh, I like all of this taking talk! Motato: (laughing) Oh mighty Takeasaurus, together, we will rule, or should I say, take the universe! You can show these miserable 'give give give' veggies how to take, take, take! Takeasaurus: Okay, I'll be taking that mustache, potato. (Takeasaurus takes Motato's mustache.) Motato: Ow! Hey! Don't take my- (Takeasaurus knocks Motato over before he can finish his sentence and leaves. Scene switches to back with Bob and Larry, as Bob sets the pins back up again, while Larry is preparing to bowl.) Larry: Alright, bowling ball! Listen up! You are a Brahma bull! Steam engine of destruction! Those pins down there? Those are evil alien ninjas that kidnapped your puppy dog! And those gutters? Bob: Must you pep-talk the ball every time? Larry: Shh! Those gutters are rivers of hot flowing lava! So stay away from 'em! Let's do this! (A stomping sound is suddenly heard, before Bob and Larry suddenly get their bowling balls taken away, thanks to Takeasaurus.) Takeasaurus: Hey! I always wanted my own bowling alley! Whoo! Strike that off the list! Ha! (Takeasaurus takes the bowling alley away from Bob and Larry, which Bob and Larry are shocked to see.) Larry: (gasps) Did you see that? Bob: That dinosaur took our bowling alley! Larry: Don't worry. I have plenty more monster truck seeds that grow bowling alleys. But, that dinosaur, I've never seen one of those before! Bob: I wonder if this is a job for... Larry: Let me guess. Madame Blueberry! Bob: (groans) I'll give you a hint. He's a superhero who is secretly a cucumber named Larry. Larry: Ohhh, Steve! Bob: Who is Steve?! Larry: Indeed! Who is Steve? Bob: (annoyed) I'm saying that this is a job for LarryBoy! Larry: Ohhh! To the Steve Hideout! (Bob falls over in frustration. Scene switches to Bob and Larry's house, while some clattering sounds are heard.) Takeasaurus: (Off-screen) Ooh! I'll take that! And that! Whoo! This looks good! (laughing) (Takeasaurus takes the TV off its stand.) Takeasaurus: I'll take this TV! (Bob and Larry peer inside.) Takeasaurus: And this lamp! (Takeasaurus tries to take the lamp, but it activates the portal which sends Takeasaurus down into the LarryBoy Cave. Inside the LarryBoy Cave...) Takeasaurus: (laughing) (Takeasaurus takes Larry's LarryBoy costume.) Takeasaurus: It's the famous LarryBoy costume and I don't have one yet! (chuckles) I think I'll take, take, take it! (laughing) (Larry enters the LarryBoy Cave and faces Takeasaurus.) Takeasaurus: Larry the Cucumber?! Larry: Hold it right there, you! Hey! How did you know my name when you came from under the lake? Takeasaurus: Why, I have Netflix! Larry: Put that stuff down! Takeasaurus: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do if I don't? Larry: I'll tell your mommy! Takeasaurus: (screams) No! Don't tell my mommy! Whatever you do, don't do that! Larry: Oh yeah! And she's not gonna like it. (Takeasaurus looks around.) Takeasaurus: Idea! I don't have a Larrymobile of my own! Larry: Hey! Where you going? Takeasaurus: I will just have to take this one all for myself! (laughing) (Takeasaurus jumps into the Larrymobile and drives it away, as Larry is too late to stop him. Takeasaurus takes the Larrymobile for a joyride, driving past Junior, who has gotten an ice cream cone, taking the ice cream from Junior, which Junior is shocked to see.) Takeasaurus: Now this thing ups my take-ability factor! (eats the ice cream) I'll take, take, take it! (Takeasaurus starts doing donuts in the Larrymobile in front of Pa Grape's store. Motato comes by with a replacement mustache.) Motato: Yoo-hoo! Oh, Takeasaurus! It is I, your number one fan! (holds out a foam finger) Motato! (Takeasaurus pulls up in front of Motato and the Radish.) Takeasaurus: What's this? Motato: (nervously) Um, a foam finger. (Takeasaurus jumps onto Motato and takes the foam finger.) Takeasaurus: Oh, I don't have one of these! I'm number one! At taking. I'm number one! At taking. (Takeasaurus jumps back into the Larrymobile and drives off again, leaving Motato behind again. Scene switches to back at Bob and Larry's house, where Bob and Larry are pacing.) Larry: We have to think of a way to beat that Takeasaurus without my LarryBoy stuff! Bob: Right! You have to be the world's best superhero without using any of the world's most best superhero equipment! No tech equipment! No secret identity! No sidekick! No super name! Nothing! Larry: No, Bob. I need something. Too bad we don't know a grouchy billionaire who has a fully-loaded super-deluxe go-go mover, with submarine mode so I can go to the bottom of that koi pond, and tell his mommy. Bob: Ichabeezer! Larry: No, I'm Larry. Bob: Ichabeezer is a grouchy billionaire who has a fully-loaded super-deluxe go-go mover, with submarine mode, so you can get to the bottom of that koi pond and tell his mommy! (Scene switches to the front of Ichabeezer's mansion as the doorbell rings, before Ichabeezer answers the door.) Ichabeezer: What's this about? Larry: Does your fully-loaded super-deluxe go-go mover have a submarine mode? Ichabeezer: Course it has a submarine mode! It's fully-loaded. Larry: I need it! Ichabeezer: (laughing) Yeah! And I need a new liver! I got where I am by taking, not by giving! Bob: But, Ichabeezer, if all you do is take, you'll end up just like the Takeasaurus! (Music starts playing as Bob pushes Larry and Ichabeezer through a dark door.) Bob: (singing) Don't become a Takeasaurus Don't become a Takeasaurus Be generous and learn to give And you will be an awesome kid You won't become a Takeasaurus "I won't share" says the Takeasaurus So beware of the Takeasaurus Show him you are not like him Learn to be a giving friend You won't become a Takeasaurus God gave his only son And when he calls you to be his Your heart is filling up with love You'll want to give And give and give You won't become a Takeasaurus No, don't become a Takeasaurus Share with others things you've got Making sure that you will not Become another Takeasaurus No, don't be a Takeasaurus (The song ends after that.) Bob: So what do you say? (Ichabeezer looks at the lollipop that Bob gave him then smiles.) Larry: Whee! (Scene switches to Larry now riding Ichabeezer's segway towards the koi pond. Scene switches to Takeasaurus standing next to the koi pond with the things he's taken.) Takeasaurus: (laughing) Wow! I didn't have all these things and all I had to do was a take a bunch of stuff to get what I wanted! (laughing) Motato: Takeasaurus, when it comes to taking, you really take the cake! (laughing) Ahem, would you be my sidekick? Takeasaurus: Yeah, sure, okay. (Larry starts to approach the koi pond on Ichabeezer's segway.) Larry: Ha! (Larry presses a button on the segway.) Computer: Submarine mode activated! (Larry is now encased in a large plastic bubble around the segway, before the segway catapults itself into the air.) Larry: Thou shall not steal! (The segway then lands in the water, while Larry drives it underwater. Motato and Takeasaurus peer into the water, before a rumbling is heard, just as Takeasaurus's mommy rises up out of the water as well, which Takeasaurus is terrified to see.) Mommysaurus: Where is he?! Larry: He's right over there! (Mommysaurus glares at Takeasaurus, who is afraid.) Takeasaurus: Uh-oh! Motato: Who's that really big one? Larry: It's his mommy. Mommysaurus: Blaine! Larry: Blaine? Motato: Blaine? I thought your name was Takeasaurus. Takeasaurus: Um, I kinda made that name up. Mommysaurus: Blaine! You are going to return that stuff this instant! Takesaurus: Sorry, mom! This potato made me do it! Motato: Excuse me, I what? (Mommysaurus sits on Motato.) Mommysaurus: You are grounded, mister! Takeasaurus: Aw, mom! Mommysaurus: You know better than to take stuff that isn't yours, Blaine! Takeasaurus: I'm sorry, everyone! (Petunia and Tina approach Takeasaurus.) Tina: We should give instead of take. Petunia: Like this. (Petunia gives a flower to Takeasaurus.) Takeasaurus: Whoa, thanks. (Takeasaurus smells the flower that Petunia gave him.) Takeasaurus: For you, mom! (Mommysaurus is happy when she sees the flower that Takeasaurus gives him.) Mommysaurus: Oh, Blaine, thank you! (Mommysaurus picks up Takeasaurus, before they both go back into the koi pond again.) Larry: Ha-ha! No cool new villainous sidekick for you, Motato! Petunia: How about a flower instead? (Motato picks himself up dizzily.) Motato: Oh, sour cream and chives. I can't take it anymore! (Motato's replacement mustache falls off, before he falls face down again, as the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts